Discretion
by luckyaikou
Summary: Ed and Roy's relationship isn't exactly by the book and for several reasons. When the Fuhrer catches wind, what will happen to them? Shounenai.


A/N: I just want to say thank you for all of the people who have read my stories! I don't know how many of you will see this, but I really appreciate the favorites and the hits. And I want to give an even bigger thank you to those of you who have reviewed, and all the encouragement to continue writing and posting. Thank you guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

There were very few things about Ed that Roy didn't concern himself with; well there was really only one: Ed's age. Not only was he twelve years younger than Roy, but at seventeen, Ed wasn't technically legal for Roy to be dating at all.

But Roy argued that age was mostly mental, and he could not name another soldier who had been through more in a lifetime or who had grown more in the last five years under his eyes.

So, his very physical and very emotional relationship with Ed was not tainted by age, and it just gave them another reason to tell as few people as possible. The other reason was Ed was still his subordinate, under Roy's command. And Roy was still actively pursuing becoming the Fuhrer. King Bradley would most likely not respond well to either discovery.

But they had been careful, and Roy's men were loyal. So when Ed walked into Roy's office long after HQ has been abandoned for the night and he saw Roy nearly pulling his hair out, he thought of every other worse possibility.

"Roy, what's wrong?" Ed asked softly, crossing the room and stepping next to his General, who shied away.

"Are we alone, Fullmetal?" Roy asked roughly.

Ed shifted back at the comment. "You know we are."

Roy pulled Ed into his lap and buried his nose into the crook of Ed's neck, drinking in the scent of his lover.

"Talk to me," Ed said, gently carding his fingers through Roy's hair.

"He knows."

"What?"

Roy drew back and Ed finally saw the red tinge to his ebony eyes. "Bradley. He knows about us. He came in today and said he was shown evidence of me having a romantic relationship with a blond subordinate."

"Evidence?"

"He has pictures of me coming to your apartment complex late at night," Roy sighed. "He named you, but I said nothing, and he told me I was due in his office tomorrow."

Ed felt his mouth go dry and his vision blurred for a moment. "What for?"

"Dishonorable discharge."

"Roy," Ed's voice cracked and Roy saw the beginning of tears in his golden eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Ed, why are you sorry? You didn't get us caught."

"But it's because of me that your dream of being the Fuhrer is going to be over…" Ed was crying now, trying to bury his face in Roy's neck but the elder stopped him.

"Edward." Ed stopped struggling and looked up at Roy's endless eyes at the sound of Roy's husky rasp. He pressed his palm to Ed's cheek and grinned. "Don't apologize for anything. I love you, and I want to be with you. I'm not going to give this up."

Ed smiled. "And I want to be with you. My career here means nothing without you."

"So tomorrow, I'm going to go to the Fuhrer and accept any consequence," Roy said, rubbing the tears from both their faces.

Ed sighed. "Let's go home, Roy."

The younger led the General to his feet and out of their prison to momentarily forget their worries and spend the night together.

"Lieutenant now is not a good time," Roy said through his teeth as he walked toward the elevator with Hawkeye at his heels.

"Sir, do you have an audience with the Fuhrer King Bradley?" Hawkeye asked.

"Yes, and what can I do for you?" Roy asked, annoyed.

In the silent elevator, Hawkeye narrowed her eyes at him. "What is it about?"

Roy waited as the doors opened on an early floor, but no one stepped in while the two commanding officers were glaring outward. When the door slid shut, he hung his head a little.

"He knows about Ed," Roy started, having personally debugged every elevator in headquarters. "And if I get discharged, it'll be your job to watch over Ed- Hey Hawkeye wait!"

Roy ran after Hawkeye as she moved off the elevator and entered the Fuhrer's office with no hesitation. "Fuhrer Bradley," she saluted, as Roy fell into step with her and hastily followed suit.

"At ease. Lieutenant Hawkeye, is something wrong? I have an arranged meeting with General Mustang," Bradley asked with his fake smile.

"Actually sir, the General has told me you are concerned with his romantic life," Hawkeye said stiffly.

"Well, I believe that's between me and the General and his partner."

"Exactly, and that would be me," Riza said without pause, not breaking eye contact with Bradley, and Roy jumped a little.

"Lieutenant, my Intel points to a-"

"A blonde subordinate who lives in Central Housing, correct? With all due respect Fuhrer, even if Fullmetal and I live in the same complex, it should be obvious that he and the General only exist to drive the other crazy. Whoever gave you that information was either grasping at straws or out to condemn one or both of them," Riza said firmly, as if it were the truth.

Roy had to consciously stop himself from leaving his jaw hanging open as he let his mind catch up to the lie. "Sir, we didn't want my unit concerned with favoritism or to let things become unprofessional, so we thought it best to keep it a secret."

Bradley raised his eyebrow, skeptical. "General Mustang, when is your anniversary?"

"February 19th," Roy said without thinking.

"When is Lieutenant Hawkeye's birthday?"

After Bradley fired questions at both of them for several minutes, he seemed unhappily convinced that Mustang was dating Riza Hawkeye, and not Edward. He smiled his fake smile, and laughed boomingly.

"Well I can't help but say I am pleased that it turned out this way. You're a good General, Mustang, and I would regret to see you lost because of an underage, reckless alchemist. I apologize for the inconvenience this must have brought you, and I must insist that you two continue to be mindful of your relationship here. Oh, and better not mention this to Fullmetal, I don't really want to be responsible for paying for something else he destroys. You're both dismissed."

Roy clenched his fist behind his back as Bradley spoke of Edward, but bit back the rage and saluted with Riza before leaving. Neither spoke until they stepped into the elevator, where Edward was waiting.

Ed looked to Riza in confusion, opening his mouth to ask about what was happening when Roy started talking.

"Hawkeye, that was incredibly irresponsible! What if he had pictures of Edward? What if he fired us both?"

"Roy, there was no way I was going to sit back and let you throw away your goals, your plans, and all the work Edward, Jean and I have put in for you," Riza glared. "No one is happier for you two than me, but that doesn't mean we don't need you here. Both of you."

"Lieutenant! Please don't tell me you-" Edward said, catching on to what Riza had done.

"That enough," Riza snapped, placing her hand on her constant threat over them- her gun- and both fell silent. "You don't owe me anything, and you don't need to change anything for me. Maybe a little more discretion would be in order; when were you exactly going to get around to asking Fullmetal to move in, General?"

Roy blushed brightly, blinking down to Edward as Hawkeye stepped off the elevator and headed toward Jean Havoc, Roy's Captain and Riza's actual boyfriend. She smiled at him, and the uncharacteristic gesture clearly unsettled him.

She began talking to Jean while Roy stood in the open elevator, looking at Edward, whose face was a little unreadable. "Fullmetal, I'm sorry-"

"General, who cares? We're safe! And that's all that really matters."

"The conspiracy lives to see another day," Roy smiled down at his young lover and had to remind himself they were walking through HQ and not their house where he could be affectionate.

"Captain Havoc," Roy said, stopping in front of him and Hawkeye with Ed still at his side. Both saluted, but Jean seemed a little reserved. "It seems Fullmetal is interested in moving. Why don't you see to it that his things get moved safely, and privately?"

Havoc glared a little, shifting closed to Roy before whispering. "That's pretty shitty, chief. You know if it was anyone else claiming my woman like that-"

"What was that, Captain?" Riza said with a dangerous look in her eye.

"Nothing Lieutenant!" Havoc laughed nervously, pulling away from a smirking Roy. "Come on then, boss, let's get going."

Ed saluted with a wink to Roy and Riza before heading off with Jean. Roy smiled at Riza gently, "Thank you, Riza. Really."

"You're welcome, chief," she said, nudging the General slightly with a grin before walking away.

As Jean and Edward cleared the doors of HQ, Edward felt the anxiety roll off his shoulders and beamed up into the bright summer day.

Jean, however, was taking in more tension and sighed loudly after he lit his cigarette. "I'm only doing this because I like you, Ed."

"I know Roy really appreciates both of you, Havoc," Ed said, amused at the Captain's behavior.

"Yeah, well, your boyfriend's still a dick."


End file.
